disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Hero 6.2
Big Space Heroes is a 2024 American 5-D computer-animated superhero action comedy adventure musical space- opera science-fiction film directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams. Produced by Walt Disney Animations Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Official Summary OUT OF THIS WORLD ADVENTURE! "Picking up one month after the event of first film, everyone's favourite superhero team, Big hero 6 now succeed in bringing peace and unity in the city of San Fransokyo after defeating evil Yokai. But everything, changes when 'Barbie is a cosmic princess who flies high on her hoverboard through a far-off universe. One day, when an alien named Papi meets Hiro and Barbie help in to save the stars and galaxy from extinguish until the dark night arrives. Barbie, Hiro and team travels to a beautiful new planet to join a special rescue team on a mission to save the galaxy, planet and whole universe. Once there, she teams up with a group of talented new friends who work together to save the galaxy through exciting hoverboarding adventures. Barbie soon discovers that if she listens to her heart, and with the help of her friends, she might be the leader the whole universe has been waiting for! " Plot One month after the event of first film, the immortal superhero team of the city Sanfransokiyo Big Hero 6 are successful in bringing peace and unity in the city while after defeating evil Yokai. Young prodigy Hiro Hamada had a peaceful and relaxing life with his inflatable robot friend Baymax along with his aunt and other friends Gogo, Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi. All the freinds are peacefully together studying in Sanfransokiyo Institute of Technology and their superhero team is active on the night to catch the criminals and solve small city problems. All are going just easy. But one day everything changes where , Hiro is in his lab working on a new university project along with Baymax Voice Cast *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada (Singing Voice by Austin Mahone) *Auli'i Cravalho as Barbie Roberts (Singing voice by Demi Lovato) *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Jamie Chung as Gogo Tamago (Singing voice by Rebbeca Marie Gomez) *Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon (Singing voice by Meghan Trainor) *T. J. Miller as Fred (Singing voice by Charlie Puth) *Damon Wayans.Jr as Wasabi Noginger (Singing voice by Jason Derulo) *Maya Rudolph as Cass Hamada *Elle Fanning as Papi *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Jake Gyllenhaal as Star Lord *Bradley Cooper as Groot *Penn Dayton Badgley as Aaron *James Spader as Ultron *Dave Bautista as Drax The Destroyer *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda The Witch Release Big Space Heroes releases worldwide on May 5, 2024 in 5-D and IMAX 5-D format at El Captain Theater. It premeires at Tokyo International Film Festival on the same day. Box Office Big Space Heroes recognized as worldwide blockbuster hit at the opening only. It gross $880.6 million from South America and $878.14 million from other territories. With estimated total gross collection of $2.46 billion making it most highest grossing animated film of all of the time in the world created and distributed by Disney in collaboration with Amazon. It is huge Box Office successful. Reviews Big Space Heroes recieves highly positive reviews from the critics.The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reports that 92% of critics gave the film a positive review based on 205 reviews, with an average score of 8/10. The site's consensus states: "Agreeably entertaining and brilliantly animated, Big Space Heroes is briskly-paced, action-packed, and often touching." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 from top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 92 based on 48 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews." Music Soundtrack Locations The film is set up on a different locations which is real or fictional *San Fransokyo City *Earth Planet *Solar System *Milky Way Galaxy *Sombrero Galaxy *Paraden Planet *Oracal Planet 'Trivia' *The Co -directors Don Hall and Chris Williams said that, "This is an out of this world space adventure in an far away new galaxy" and "In the world of allians". *This is the first Disney animated feature film to be have dual protagonists and also have triple antagonists. The first to be a musical after a non-musical prequel. *This is the first Disney animated feature film to be featured Barbie and as the first Disney modern princess in a science fictional world. *This is the first Disney animated feature film made in collaboration with between Disney and Amazon because Disney wanted to feature Barbie as their heroine of the film. *The Co-directors said that " Now children are all bore from watching same classic fairy tales films , especially the girls who are watching same princess stories where, a princess fall in love with a prince and then after defeating villain they are happily married, means they see all same where the kids are expecting the new. So, we are now trying to encouraging and empower the young girls to achieve their goals and success in life like Barbie in the movie, as all knew that Barbie always says "Anything is possible". Despite its manly action like our Hiro Hamada, this film has a perfect girl power message to inspire and motivate young girls. Thats the motto. " *This the first highest grossing animated film of all of the time and the first to be blockbuster hit at the opening only. Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Disney Sequel Category:Cast of band artists and award winners Category:Musical films Category:Movies Category:By BandLover02 Category:Disney Princess films